


Such Words

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Runaway Train [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe? Kinda, Cheating, Christmas, I swear, M/M, Sadness, it has a happy ending, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who is it?” Jenna asked. Tyler swallowed before he answered looking down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Words

**Author's Note:**

> This song was the inspiration of this story and is the title of this stoy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9jMkj7ScZo and I litterly have been sitting here for hours listening to it on repeat to help me write, so i highly say check it out and give it a listen to if you read this, plus it helps set the mood for this story? :)

Tyler awoke to a dark room. He was shivering and grabbed his phone he had left near him on the floor. Tyler tried to check the time getting blinded by the light, he slowly squinted his eyes open and turned the brightness down. It was three am and he couldn't stay here any longer, he would've left but he didn't want to do it when their was at least 15 people in the house. He flicked his temple and sat up. He regretted what he did to Jenna, but at the same time he didn't. He sighed, and looked at the bed, Jenna wasn't even in the room. Tyler did one last thing before he got up to leave the house he didn't belong in.

 

Tyler texted Josh knowing he was probably asleep in bed like everyone else was.

 

“I'm coming.” he sent.

 

 

 

**~ >>FlashBack<<~**

 

_Tyler sighed as he looked around the room he was in, Christmas Eve and he wasn't where he wanted to be, he didn't want to be here with Jenna and her family, he wanted to be with Josh. But Tyler couldn't do anything about that. He was cheating on Jenna, his girlfriend of over a year, with his best friend. Tyler hated himself for what he was doing, but he had fallen out of love with the girl for 4 months ago, and had gone to Josh for help. Josh kissed him, Tyler kissed him back. Tyler didn't feel guilt at the time, all he felt was love, love from his best friend and he returned that love._

 

_Josh told him time and time again that he needed to tell Jenna what was going on, the guilt ate at Tyler and it hurt Josh to see Tyler hurt. Tyler sighed once again, he wasn't happy and he wasn't where he wanted to be. He got off of the couch and walked over to Jenna who was laughing and smiling with her mother._

 

“ _Hey Jenna can we talk?” Tyler asked butting into whatever conversation was happening, Tyler really didn't care._

 

“ _Oh yeah sure, be back soon mom.” Jenna said and smiled at her mom before taking Tyler's in hers. He flinched but dealt with it and walked with her out of the loungeroom and towards the bedroom they we're staying in._

 

“ _What's up Ty?” Jenna asked him as he pulled his hand away and looked at her. Tyler swallowed and sighed before he spoke._

 

“ _I, I don't love you anymore Jenna, I'm sorry..” Tyler said his words drifting off he stared at the floor. Everything was quiet for a moment._

 

“ _I know Tyler.” Jenna whispered out. Tyler glanced up at her but her expression was blank, staring at the wall like he wasn't even there. Tyler didn't dare to speak he didn't know what to say._

 

“ _Who is it?” Jenna asked. Tyler swallowed before he answered looking down._

 

“ _Josh.” Tyler quietly whispered out, It didn't matter how quiet he was the name pierced through the room. He looked up at Jenna._

 

“ _Okay.” She said blankly and turned around leaving the room, shutting the door on her way out. Tyler sat down on the bed but immediately sat up, he didn't deserve to sit on this bed at all. Tyler's mind went blank as he got undressed. He turned off the lights and walked over to his side of the bed, but laid down on the floor, curling up into a ball. He pulled his phone off of the bedside chest and pressed the lock on it, it showed a photo of him and Josh but it disappeared a few seconds later. Tyler's mind was still blank of thought as he drifted off into a slumber he didn't think was possible._

 

**~ >>Flashback End<<~**

 

 

 

Merry fucking Christmas to me Tyler thought, he hoped that he would let him in, he hoped that all of this wasn't for nothing and Josh still felt the same way, even though Tyler had spoken to him earlier and everything had been fine. But Tyler didn't know if Jenna had said anything to Josh or not, Josh could have been thinking anything but tyler grabbed his keys and left the house, he wasn't gonna turn back for anything, all he wanted was Josh, and he drove to him.

 

It was raining and Tyler shivered, he didn't even put clothes on, he had slept on the floor in the white button up shirt that was left open and a soft blue pair of briefs. He didn't even have shoes on, he had just left the house with his phone and car keys, nothing else. If the cops pulled him over he would have been screwed. The car ride was quiet, Tyler's mind was blank, he couldn't think at the moment or maybe he didn't want to. The only noises was the rain and the soft hum of the car, the tires running over the water and a car passing by here or there.

 

Tyler drove two and a half hours to get to Josh's house. Two and a half hours with no hope that he would be let in. He waited outside of Josh's house in his car for what felt like eternity, staring at the door as the rain poured down and the darkness of the sky slowly faded into colour, getting slightly brighter through the rainy sky. It took him forever until he finally stepped out of the car. He got pelted by rain but locked the car and slowly made his way to the porch. He was out of the rain but was already drenched and that couldn't be changed. Tyler rang the doorbell, knocked on the door and waited. Waiting with distorted hope that the door would open.

 

It only took a few moments, but it did, it opened to a sleepy looking Josh, his hair a mess sticking to his forehead and he rubbed one of his eyes looking at Tyler. The sight of Josh made Tyler fall into tears. Josh was too beautiful for him and he knew he didn't deserve him. Tyler turned around and took a few steps before he was stopped.

 

“Hey hey, Ty, stop... come inside baby, please don't leave.” Josh softly said to him as he wrapped his arms around Tyler, nuzzling his head into Tyler's wet shirted neck. The tears ripped through Tyler but he mumbled an okay between them.

 

Josh let go of Tyler and grabbed his hand leading him into the house. He lead him into the loungeroom telling him to sit on the ground, Josh leaned down taking Tyler's wet shirt off of him, he chucked it across the room and pulled a blanket off of the couch. He sat next to Tyler and wrapped the blanket around the both of him. Tyler wondered how long Josh had been awake, he had a fire lit, and he hoped he didn't do that half asleep, that would have been dangerous. Tyler laughed before sobs ripped through him again. He leaned against Josh and Josh wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

 

“Tyler.” Josh whispered after a while. He gently grabbed ahold of Tyler's chin and pulled him towards his face, kissing him. But Tyler freaked out pulling away and scurrying out of the blankets. Josh was shocked and confused.

 

“Tyler baby, talk to me please.” Josh sighed running his hand through his hair. He stared at Tyler's bare back, sitting in front of the fire. Tyler's body shook and it was killing Josh, he should go over there but he waited.

 

“I-I, I told her, I l-left.” Tyler mumbled out.

 

“Tyler.” Josh spoke out but got shushed by the boy.

 

“I'm, I'm not done Josh. I didn't deserve her, s-she didn't deserve what I've done to her. I don't deserve you either, I don't deserve anyone at all.” Tyler said.

 

“Ty... shut the fuck up please and listen to me please?” Josh asked to Tyler, hoping he would listen. Tyler turned his body and looked at Josh briefly in the eyes before guilt ran through him and he looked at the ground instead.

 

“I know she didn't deserve that, but it wasn't just your fault, I just barged into it and messed everything up so the blame is mine too, We knew what we were getting into. But their isn't any doubt in my mind that I would do this any other way, I wouldn't change a thing. We both have our problems, we all make mistakes, but this wasn't one of them, You and I aren't a mistake. Tyler I love you baby and nothing will change that fact, I, I just love you so damn much.” Josh finished tears running down his face. Tyler looked up at Josh meeting his eyes, tears were coming from both of them. Josh held out his arms from under the blanket and whispered for Tyler to come to him. Tyler got up and went over to Josh falling into his lap. They both sobbed for a while, Tyler messing up Josh's shirt and Josh probably making Tyler's damp hair more damper.

 

After a very long while of silence Josh heard a giggle slip from Tyler's mouth, he lifted his head and started at the strange boy who looked up at Josh.

 

“What's so funny Ty?” he asked. Tyler gave him a goofy giggly grin.

 

“You love me.” Tyler said and rubbed his face into Josh's shoulder. Josh giggled himself.

 

“Oh yes I do so so much, I love you Tyler Joseph, you silly man.” Josh told Tyler while grabbing his face to bring it up, his face hovering close to Tyler's. Tyler smiled.

 

“I love you too Josh” Tyler whispered before he closed the gap, pressing his mouth into Josh's. They kissed lightly before Josh pulled away, lifting Tyler out of his lap and getting up, he looked down at a confused faced Tyler and chuckled, Josh grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on, some light Christmas music came on which made Josh smile. Josh took of his pyjamas, walked over to Tyler and held out his hand.

 

“Josh wha-” Tyler was going to ask but got cut off by Josh holding a finger up from his other hand to his mouth and shushing him. Tyler took it and Josh helped him up. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and pulled him close. Tyler didn't notice what was happening at first, but he realized that they we're dancing, Tyler pulled his head away from Josh's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the back of Josh's neck.

 

“Merry christmas Tyler.” Josh spoke softly smiling at him.

 

“Merry christmas to you too Josh.” Tyler smiled back. They danced for what seemed forever.

 

“Hey Jish?” Tyler asked him.

 

“Yeah baby?”

 

“Run away with me?”

 

“Yes baby.” Josh whispered to him as he leaned towards his and pressed his lips once again towards Tyler's beautiful ones.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love erryone and I'm sorry that I wrote this sad shit. But I woke up to the idea plus a fake photo of Tyler sitting on a bed in the clothes I wrote looking sleepy and idk, fuck my mind man. It is different to how I thought it up but then again I was half asleep writing notes on my phone about it. Also I really hate cheating in general and I hate myself for writing that sort of stuff but it turn out ok? ok sorry... Um also that song, every time she says 'But we do not say such words' all I hear is 'Getting a taste of chipotles' and that's also what I woke up to when I got the story idea xD let it haunt your dreams and wake up singing about chipotle's hahaha jk I love you guys, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :P 
> 
> Also imagine them dancing together in their underwear in front of a fire, just imagine that ;)


End file.
